youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Idaho Eagles
The Idaho Eagles are a gang of eight heroes. Relatives: *Stephen Squirrelsky *Andrew Catsmith *Robert Cheddarcake *The Twin Bunnies *The Fluffers Bros. *Cuties (band) *Griffer Feist *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Wonder Mouse Girl *Kidney Rich *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund *Elvis Flyly *Leo Hoppy *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Rosie Stoatbert *Jimmy Jeepers *Roddie Sugar *Thumbelina Martenaphine *Arthur Pantha *Darla Foxanne *Wallabee Springer *Eilonwy Quollie *The Pollyanna Family *The Bluecheese Family *The Rodenteen Family *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *Conrad Deerling *The Galagolia Family *Flea Minkerick *Bernice Primate *Rupert Wolverine *Sapphire Rederina Gallery: Musky Muskrat.png|Musky Muskrat Mufasa Fossanna.png|Mufasa Fossanna Barren Piggin.png|Barren Piggin Scootch Mooche.png|Scootch Mooche Marconi Macaw.png|Marconi Macaw Tony Brew.png|Tony Brew Rancid Apper.png|Rancid Apper Bam Trunko.png|Bam Trunko About them: *Musky Muskrat is a muskrat, who wears a white vest with blue Eagles and 8 on it, and white shorts. *Mufasa Fossanna is a fossa, who wears a white vest with blue Eagles and 50 on it, white shorts, white socks, and yellow sneakers. *Barren Piggin is a guinea pig, who wears a white vest with blue Eagles and 74 on it, and white shorts. *Scootch Mooche is a guinea pig, who wears a white vest with blue Eagles and 16 on it, and white shorts. *Marconi Macaw is a macaw, who wears a white vest with blue Eagles and 12 on it, and white shorts. *Tony Brew is a treeshrew, who wears a white vest with blue Eagles and 32 on it, white shorts, and blue sneakers. *Rancid Ape is a chimpanzee, who wears a white vest with blue Eagles and 20 on it, white shorts, and red sneakers. *Bam Trunko is an elephant, who wears a white vest with blue Eagles and 2 on it, and white shorts. Weapons: Musky: Musky Muskrat (pistols).png Musky Muskrat (staffs).png Musky Muskrat (ignited staffs).png Mufasa: Mufasa Fossanna (pistol).png Mufasa Fossanna (saber).png Mufasa Fossanna (staff).png Barren: Barren Piggin (pistol-saber).png Barren Piggin (saber-pistol).png Scootch: Scootch Mooche (pistol).png Scootch Mooche (saber).png Scootch Mooche (staff).png Marconi: Marconi Macaw (2 pistols).png Marconi Macaw (2 sabers).png Marconi Macaw (2 ignite sabers).png Tony: Tony Brew (pistol).png Tony Brew (Saber).png Tony Brew (Saber) (2).png Rancid: Rancid Apper (pistol and sabers).png Rancid Apper (sabers and pistol).png Bam: Bam Trunko (pistol).png Bam Trunko (saber).png Bam Trunko (staff).png Trivia: *Musky carries two staffs with one carrying two blue blades, the other with one pink blade and one brown blade, and two pistol guns. *Mufasa carries a three green bladed saber and a pistol gun. *Barren carries a green saber with a pistol gun added on its end. *Scootch carries a orange saber staff and a pistol gun. *Marconi carries two sabers (one white with a black blade and one black with a white blade) and two pistol guns. *Tony carries a green saber and a pistol gun. *Rancid carries a blue saber staff and a green saber with a pistol gun added on its end. *Barn carries a three bladed saber staff with three purple blades and three red blades and a pistol gun. *Their appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Inspired by: Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Heroes Category:Basketball Teams